Emails, emails
by Anushka
Summary: Greg reads an e-mail which isn't sent to him and he causes trouble once again. Sequel to Email again. Pairing NS


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their creators. If they belonged to me Jorja Fox and George Eads would have never been fired.

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews for **E-mail again**. I hope you will enjoy this sequel as well. I have to say it was harder to write this one. This ficlet is dedicated to Jorja Fox, who reminded us that money doesn't make the world go round, the people in it do.

**Pairing**: N/S (of course)

* * *

**E-mails, e-mails**

Warrick had been hanging around the DNA lab for an hour now waiting for Greg to finish up processing his DNA samples. Normally he would have gone back to his office to check his e-mail to see if Nick had found out something more on the case they had been working on. They were working on a homicide which had taken place at the local shopping center. He had sent Nick an e-mail earlier that evening:

---------------------------------

From: WaRrick  
To: NickyS  
Subject: Ring etc.

Hey Nicky,

Just a couple of questions which need your answers before you go to Sara's office once again and harass her while she is trying to do her job:)

When are you going to pick up the ring, which Doc Robbins retrieved from our victim? He has called me over 5 times already and the last time I just told him you and Sara were trying to decide on baby names (he still thinks Sara is pregnant) to get him off my back. You really need to get the ring, man!!!!

Is this dinner at your friend's restaurant a formal thing? In other words, do I have to rent a tuxedo? Please check with Sara if she is going to wear a dress, because Tania asked me if she should wear a dress.

What is the name and address of this restaurant? I will need to pick up Tania after her shift at the hospital and meet you at the restaurant at 7.00 pm, okay?

I should let you go now, because Grissom has just entered the break room and when he sees this e-mail is not strictly business, he will fire me....

Rick

---------------------------------

The computer at his office had broken down last night and he had seen Catherine working on the computer in the break room, so for now he was stuck in the DNA lab.

"Rick, please stand still or go and do something useful," Greg said getting annoyed by Warrick looking over his shoulder all the time. "I had to PCR your DNA samples before I could run them through the database, so it will take another while."

"G stop whining, you will have to accept you are going to be stuck with me, because the only thing I could do is research on a computer, but my computer has broken down and Catherine is already using the one in the break room."

"Hello!! What's that in front of you? Go and work on my supersonic, as fast as light computer, for God's sake!"

Warrick sat down and logged in on Greg's computer, which indeed was much faster than the computer in his office. An e-mail from Nick popped up immediately:

---------------------------------

From: NickyS  
To: WaRrick  
Subject: Re: Ring etc.

Rick,

You don't have to be so mean, man!

I don't have much time to type out a long, extended message since I need to go to Sara's office, pure business no pleasure, I promise.........

Now to your questions:

I'm going to get the ring, right now. I can show it to Sara or do you want to have it right away?

Yes, wear a tux. I'm going to wear one. I will ask Sara about the dress. I think she said something about a white dress yesterday, because I was preoccupied with something else, so I didn't really pay attention:-) I will let you know before shift ends, okay?

It's a new place on the Strip. It is called "The Chapel". We will wait for you and Tania outside at 7.00 pm.

Yours always,

Nicky

---------------------------------

Warrick could only laugh about his best friend's reply. Nick had changed ever since he started to date Sara. He had changed in a good way and so had Sara. He was really happy for them, but sometimes it seemed like they were joined at the hip. Grissom rarely put them on cases together anymore. He wasn't sure if he was afraid they would compromise the crime scenes or that he just couldn't handle the fact Nick and Sara were together. Sometimes he had them working together with another member of the team and he was this other member on this particular case. Both Sara and Nick were professionals at work, with the exceptions of the secret rendezvous they had in Sara's office. Suddenly he heard his beeper go off. He glanced down at the tiny screen. It was Archie paging him. He must have found something on the security tapes. He got up, not logging out, because he figured he would be returning there anyway.

"Greg, I'm going to check what Archie's found, I expect to be back in a minute and I expect you to have my results back!"

"Yeah, yeah." He heard Greg mumble.

---------------------------------

An half hour later in the DNA lab........

Greg had finished processing Warrick's DNA samples and was working on some samples Catherine had given him, when he heard "You've got mail". He turned around to read the e-mail when he realized he wasn't the one logged in, but Warrick was. Curiosity got the better of him when his eyes noticed the subject line on the e-mail which was still open on the screen. It read "Re: Ring etc." . He just had to take a peek. Oh my, he thought, Sara and Nick are eloping and Warrick and his new girlfriend were going to stand up for them. He then noticed the flashing message in the corner of the screen, which had Sara's name as sender. He clicked on the message:

---------------------------------

From: SaraSidle  
To: WaRrick  
Subject: Dress

Rick,

Yes, it is a white dress I'm wearing. Tell Tania the one she showed me the other day is just fine. See you tonight, I'm really excited.

Sara

PS Nick finally did get the ring. I've sent him to you and I've told him not to come near my office for the rest of the shift. Happy now ?:-)

---------------------------------

Greg was certain now that he was right, but after the last e-mail ordeal he wasn't sure what to do about this little piece of interesting information. The last time he spent all week hiding in the morgue when Sara was in the building. Then it dawned on him that he wasn't the one who was logged in and he could just write a message to the rest of the nightshift and it would look like Warrick had sent the message.

---------------------------------

From: WarRick  
To: GilGrissom; CathWillows; BobbyD; David; DocRobbins; GregTheMan  
Subject: Wedding

Hi all,

Even though I'm not allowed to tell you I feel like I should, because we are like family. Sara and Nick are planning to elope tonight. The wedding is taking place at the Chappel at the Strip at 7.00 pm. I'm Nick's best man and Tania, my girlfriend, is going to be Sara's maid of honor. I would love to hear your thoughts about this upcoming marriage, so please let me know ASAP.

Rick

---------------------------------

Catherine heard "You've got mail" just when she was about to turn off the computer. It could be something important, she thought, so she clicked on the message. After reading it, she immediately clicked "reply all".

---------------------------------

From: CathWillows  
To: WarRick; GilGrissom; BobbyD; David; DocRobbins; GregTheMan  
Subject: Re: Wedding

WHAT!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------

Grissom who had just read Warrick's (Greg's) message was glad he wasn't the only one who was shocked, so he wrote an e-mail to Catherine.

---------------------------------

From: GilGrissom  
To: CathWillows  
Subject: Re: Wedding

Cath,

I'm glad you have the same feelings about this upcoming wedding as I have. I think WE need to do something about this. I will e-mail the others as soon as I finish writing this e-mail.

United we stand..............

Gil

---------------------------------

From: CathWillows  
To: GilGrissom  
Subject: Re: Wedding

WE are not going to do something about this!

Cath

---------------------------------

From: GilGrissom  
To: CathWillows  
Subject: Huh?

Huh? I'm confused here................

---------------------------------

From: CathWillows  
To: GilGrissom  
Subject: Re: Huh?

Do I have to spell it out to you? I guess I do. "I" do not have a problem with them getting married, because I happen to think they are right for each other, but what upsets me is that Sara asked Tania (who is she anyway?) to be her maid of honor.

BTW All of a sudden you want to do something about _this_?

---------------------------------

From: GilGrissom  
To: CathWillows  
Subject: Re re: Huh?

What do you mean that I want to do something about _this_ all of sudden? I just happen to think they are moving very quickly. Getting married so soon after............

---------------------------------

From: CathWillows  
To: GilGrissom  
Subject: Multiple choice

Are we playing games now? I have bigger problems right now, for example why Sara didn't ask me to be the maid of honor! But I won't be a spoil sport I will play along.

You only get to pick one of the answers and no cheating!

Question: Getting married so soon after............

A: the four years Sara spent getting you to notice her  
B: she asked you out on a date  
C: you sent her the plant (at the lab)  
D: you told her you didn't know what to do about _this_  
E: All of the above

---------------------------------

After sending Grissom her reply Catherine also typed an e-mail to Sara. She had to be careful though, because she couldn't let her know she knew they were eloping. She just had to know why Sara didn't pick her as the maid of honor.

---------------------------------

From: CathWillows  
To: SaraSidle  
Subject: Warrick's new girlfriend

Hey Sar,

Just a quick question what do you know about this girl Warrick is dating?

Cath

---------------------------------

Sara was looking through some of the pictures she made of the crime scene when she noticed Catherine's e-mail flashing on her screen. She went over to her desk to read it. She wondered why Catherine was interested in Warrick's new girlfriend. Maybe Catherine had feelings for Warrick, she thought. She didn't know much about Tania. She knew that Tania had been in this months' edition of "Blushing Bride". Tania's picture had been in the section called "maid of honor", which was quite something if she had to believe Warrick. Other than that she knew that Tania worked at the hospital as a nurse practitioner. She figured if Catherine was really interested in Warrick, she should help her, because Catherine had been really supportive regarding her relationship with Nick. She didn't know how information about Warrick's current girlfriend would help her though.

---------------------------------

From: SaraSidle  
To: CathWillows  
Subject: Re: Warrick's new girlfriend

Cath,

Warrick's new girlfriend is called Tania. She works at the hospital as a nurse practitioner and is the maid of honor.

Sara

---------------------------------

In the mean time Grissom had sent e-mails to all the lab techs and Doc Robbins asking them to come up with suggestions how to stop the wedding. Greg and David suggested that they should go to the wedding and when the priest would say: Does anyone have any objections? They would say: Yes. Grissom wasn't sure this was a good plan, but at least it was a plan. He e-mailed them back saying they should indeed go to the wedding at the chapel. Doc Robbins also replied him immediately:

---------------------------------

From: DocRobbins  
To: GilGrissom  
Subject: Wedding

Dear Gil,

I understand your frustrations, but being the one who encouraged Sara to find a younger man I do not feel I could object to her getting married to Nick. BTW I think it is a good thing they are getting married before the baby is born.

Dear Gil, being your friend for so many years I feel I have to give you the same advice I gave Sara just a couple of months ago. Please go and find someone more your own age (I'm not trying to offend you, just some friendly advice).

Doc Robbins.

---------------------------------

Grissom didn't understand the e-mail entirely, but he thought it was safe to assume Doc Robbins wouldn't be joining them tonight to stop the wedding. Catherine had e-mailed him as well saying she would come along after all, since she needed to know why Sara hadn't asked her to be the maid of honor.

---------------------------------

After shift (8.00 pm) ............

Sara, Nick, Warrick and Tania were having a great time at the restaurant when Sara noticed that a man had passed the restaurant a couple of times. She took a closer look and saw it was Greg.

"What's Greg doing here? He has passed this restaurant over five times now."

The others turned towards the window as well. Then Nick noticed something else: "Hey, there are Grissom, Greg, David, Bobby and Cath! What are they doing in front of the chapel?"

They all got up and walked to the other side of The Strip to say "hello".

The group gathered in front of the chapel looked shocked to see them.

"Are we too late?!" Grissom said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Late for what?" Nick replied.

"Your wedding in which I couldn't be the maid of honor," Catherine answered glaring at Tania.

"Wedding? What wedding? Who told you we were going to get married?" Sara said looking like they were crazy.

"Warrick did, he e-mailed us." David said looking utterly confused.

"GREG!!!!!!!"

Greg started to back away before turning and running in the direction of his car. He was followed by Sara, Nick and Warrick.

---------------------------------

The next day Sara decided to write a long overdue message to Doc Robbins, who had sent her a sweet congratulations card through the mail.

From: SaraSidle  
To: DocRobbins  
Subject: Thank you!

Dear Doc,

First of all I have to thank you for your friendship. I have printed all your lovely messages and read them whenever I feel sad. They always lift my spirits. I feel like I have a lot of explaining to do and I'm really sorry I didn't write you any sooner.

You have been so supportive, but I have to tell you that I'm not pregnant and Nick and I didn't elope. This news came into the world because a certain lab tech was reading e-mail he wasn't supposed to read and misinterpreted it (Don't worry he will receive proper punishment).

On a brighter note: I am very happy and I'm still dating Nick. As a matter of fact, but please keep this information to yourself we got engaged last night:-)

Hope to hear from you soon again.

Love always,

Sara

* * *

**A/N**: I have no idea if a magazine called "Blushing Bride" exists. If it does I don't own that either. PCR is a technique with which DNA is multiplied. Please R&R, your comments are much appreciated. 


End file.
